


Boredoom (Días Grises)

by JustAGoodFellaRaccoon



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Barely Legal, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slice of Life, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGoodFellaRaccoon/pseuds/JustAGoodFellaRaccoon
Summary: Todo el día había hecho un calor infernal, una de esas tardes en que el calor no te permite pensar, y Tony estaba francamente aburrido, incluso harto. Él había dedicado toda su vida a trabajar, claro, cuando no estaba paseando con supermodelos o iba a las fiestas con los lujos más recreativos que con química y dinero se pudieran obtener. Y todo para llegar a ese punto, acostado boca abajo sobre el sofa de su living.Donde Tony Stark no le encuentra sentido a su vida aceptando los días grises cuando llega la persona que le puede dar sentido a todo.Starker. PeterxTony.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Un día caluroso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje o situación canónica.
> 
> Advertencias: Endgame nunca sucedió, solo hasta civil war sin Peter en ella.
> 
> capítulos cortos (?)

Todo el día había hecho un calor infernal, una de esas tardes en que el calor no te permite pensar, y Tony estaba francamente aburrido, incluso harto. Él había dedicado toda su vida a trabajar, claro, cuando no estaba paseando con supermodelos o iba a las fiestas con los lujos más recreativos que con química y dinero se pudieran obtener. Y todo para llegar a ese punto, acostado boca abajo sobre el sofa de su living. 

Sentía que nada podría distraerlo, ligeramente debrayaba en qué hacer para quitarse el tedio y todo le sonaba vanal. ¿Revolucionar la electrónica y los dispositivos cuánticos? lo había hecho la semana pasada y había añadido tres ceros al valor de su fortuna. ¿Hacer del mundo un lugar mejor? Bastaba con donar otro millón de dolares a cualquier fundación que luchara contra el hambre en algún lugar recondito del planeta, sabía bien que el dinero era de mayor ayuda que su presencia en dichos lugares, de todos modos no le agradaba a la gente gracias a su personalidad excéntrica y su fama de ser un patán por lo que hasta ahora se apegaba a seguir donando. ¿Organizar una fiesta involvidable? ya lo había hecho para celebrar sus 21 años, una fiesta digna de compararse con Somorra y Gomora y aun recordaba la advertencía en cu mente de no volverlo a hacer, todo había quedado demasiado pegajoso, iugh. 

Y es que lo sabía pero no quería verlo, no era aquel día el que era aburrido, sino que su vida se había vuelto una sin razón. Los acuerdos de Sokovia se habían firmado para proteger a la humanidad de sus torpezas y con ello se había llevado a la mayoría de su equipo, a aquellos que había llamado compañeros, incluso amigos, pero eso ya no importaba, seguramente estaban mejor sin él. Pepper había optado por no someter su salud mental a sus caprichos y se había marchado por su propia seguridad., etcetera etcetera etcetera, la vida había seguido el curso normal de la vida de alejar a todos por su propia seguridad. Supuso que si a estas alturas pudiese sentir algo que no fuera aburrimiento estaría triste, pero no lo estaba, solo sabía que una existencia tan vacía era difícil de llevar, pero si ésta era su penitencia por todas las tonterías que había hecho en su vida, qué más había que decir, la pagaría, nunca había derrogado el deber.


	2. Tocando fondo

Él se había acostumbrado a su nueva monotonía, había llegado a la conclusión de que para ser una prisión mental no estaba tan mal. No sentir nada no estaba tan mal si no añoraba felicidades pasadas. Algunos días salvaba vidas en alguna situación controlada por el gobierno, no era tan malo como sonaba, podía ver la cara de la gente a la que salvaba, su tranquilidad restaurada e incluso en algunos de ellos gratitud, pero tampoco es que se la buscara. Otros días los aprovechaba para leer, leía absulutamente todo el día hasta que sus ojos no podían más. Pero la myoría de sus días se concentraban en estar encerrado en su laboratorio, desarrollar proyectos sin fin ni camino, la mayoría no vería la luz más allá de ese lugar, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, crear para él era una necesidad constante, aunque últimamente no se podía decir exactamente que lo satisfagera, que su cerebro nunca se detuviese era una bendición como una maldición por igual.

A resumidas cuentas había aceptado que el resto de sus días fuesen grises.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente con un suspiro de resignación entre sus labios, sin más se levantó mecánicamente y comenzó su rutina. Una rutina por la mañana era crucial, si algún día llegase a faltar a ella tal vez nunca se detendría, así que se levantó, cuidó de su higiene, una ducha y lavado de dientes. Perfecta selección de ropa y se dirigió a desayunar sin embargo, encontrar a sus más cercanos amigos en el comedor claramente estaba quebrando su rutina matutina. 

Tony debió quedarse inmóvil durante unos segundos mirándolos extrañado ya que Pepper tuvo que rompier el silencio con un _-¿Qué tal Tony?_

Reaccionó un poco desconcertado. _-¿Teníamos planes para desayunar?, ¿o es alguna junta que olvidé? lo siento tanto, creí que mi eficiencia había crecido pero ahora veo que---,_ sus palabras fueron cortadas por Rhodey. 

_-No te preocupes Tony, estamos aqui para saludar simplemente._

_-Ah, ouh, pues, ¿hola?._ Sin saber por qué se sentía culpable estando parado enfrente de ellos, así que empezó a servir platos con el desayuno que lo esperaba cada mañana. _-¿Entonces quieren desayunar?, lamento no tener nada más exótico que huevos con jamón pero últimamente tengo programada la máquina de desayuno, no quería seguir molestando a Arnold con desayunos complicados cada mañana._

_-No estamos aqui para exigirte que nos alimentes Tony._ Respondió la peliroja con una sonrisa, a pesar de que el coronel Rhodey ya estaba introduciendo una cuchada del platillo en su boca.

_-Si, realmente solo queríamos verte, últimamente solo te vemos trabajar por tu parte._ Añadió su amigo.

_-Oh ya saben, es lo que hace un multimillonario con una empresa sobre sus hombros. Estudiar leer, crear y repetir._

_-Es justo por eso que estamos preocupados, en el último mes te has encerrado en tu laboratorio venticinco de treinta días, solo interrumpidos por las exporádicas sesiones de ironman y las juntas, y a pesar de eso, no has presentado prototipos nuevos y sabemos que no has estado trabajando en modificaciones para el mark._

_-Lamento que últimamente mis ideas no se concreten tan sólidamente como las anteriores, últimanete he tenido más problemas para sacar las ideas adelante pero nunca creí que me juzgarían por ello._

_-Sabes que no se trata de eso, revisamos las cámara de seguridad, Tony, armas artefactos y los desensamblas constantemente. Dijo la pelirroja._

_-¡Así es como se hace la ciencia!._ Respondió Tony exasperado.

_-No cuando constantemente tienes artefactos perfectamente funcionales, que tardaste semanas en desarrollar, enfrente de ti y los golpeas con una llave inglesa solo porque ... ¿por qué Tony?_

En ese momento vaya que estaba lleno de varias emociones pero las más predominantes eran ira y vergüerza, ¿cómo se había atrevido a trasgredir su privacidad? ¿ver las cámaras de seguridad? como si fueran viles carceleros, pero al mismo tiempo sentía vergüenza porque en el fondo sabía que sus amigos tenían un argumento perfectamente viable.

_-Tony sabemos que muchas cosas han pasado y cambiado últimamente pero no puedes seguir así._

Esa mirada en la cara de Pepper, cargada de lástima al decirlo terminó con la paciencia de Tony.

_-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿que viaje al pasado y retire todas las cagadas que he hecho en mi vida? ¿qué le reclame a la gente por herirme y cerrar ciclos?_

\- _Tony, no_

_-¿Entonces qué?_

_-Te conseguimos un nuevo trabajo. Dijo Rhodey como si nada._

_Espera ¿Qué?_ , la mente de Tony tuvo un corto circuito.

_-Te ofrecimos como profesor en la preparatoria Midtown de ciencia y tecnología_

_-Inicias mañana y hasta donde sabemos no pudes simplemente no ir, el grupo que pedimos te estará esperando todo el ciclo escolar y si no vas nadie llenará tu lugar, el curso se cerrará y nuestras acciones y voto de confianza como empresa caerían debido a nuestra imagen como comprometidos socialmente._

_-Como si eso me importara._

_-Claro que te importa, si no jamás habŕiamos llegado tan lejos. Añadió su amiga ofreciendo una sonrisa._

_Claro, de seguro es eso y no las 50 veces que he revolucionado la industria de la tecnología pero quién diría que eso importa. Respondió Tony con sarna._

_-Vamos Tony, será divertido, un montón de inútiles cabecitas esperando porque les des un resquicio de tu genial y audaz mente._ Trató de convencerlo Rhodey

_-¿Alguna vez esos comentarios lamehuevos han servido conmigo?_

_-Oh, te alarmarías_ , dijo Pepper dirigiendose al ascensor. 


	3. Semestre

Peter pov

Era el primer día del semestre, las primeras dos clases habían pasado y la próxima sería hasta dentro de una hora. Aquel semestre Ned y MJ habían partido a otros lugares del mundo para gozar de un semestre en el extranjero. Aquella situación le causaba una maraña de emociones encontradas. 

Claro que estaba feliz y orgulloso de que sus amigos aprovechasen tal oportunidad, pero le causaba una gran tristeza saber que él podría haber partido a otro lugar, a estudiar y conocer otra cultura, sin embargo debido a su inestabilidad financiera sabía que nunca le habrían aprobado la solicitud, tampoco la habría pedido ya que no habría querido dejar a May sola, no cuando él sabía que ella lo necesitaba para cuidarla. No solo eso, no podía derrogar sus responsabilidades como vigilante nocturno, no sabía si habría podido concentrarse en estudiar y divertirse pensando continuamente en que algun robo a mano armada terminó en una tragedia debido a que él se había largado sin mirar atrás. 

Definitivamente el semestre no pintaba nada bien, con sus únicos amigos lejos de él y con la decepción constante que no podía contarle a nadie, no podía externar los constantes pensamientos de abandono y desorientación a sus amigos ni a su tía ya que tendría que explicarles todo y solo acabaría haciendolos sentir culpables, así que no, no lo haría y simplemente lo soportaría.

Al prácticamente no conocer a nadie en sus cursos más allá de vista, y debido a que no habían tareas en las cuales pensar, Peter decidió aguardar su próxima clase en el salón que se impartiría. Era un día lluvioso, gris y lúgubre, a decir verdad se sentía bastante decaido para estas alturas del día y pese a su costumbre como nerd que era de ocupar el sitio frente al escritorio del profesor, decidió sentarse al fondo del aula. No era un gran problema ya que en particular ésta aula era pequeña y cómoda y ningún asiento se alejaría demasiado del profesor, lo cual era una desventaja ya que simplemente quería aislarse un poco de todo. 

Se encontraba viendo su celular, había buscado una tontería cualquiera en google en lo que esperaba la clase, cuando de prontó alguien entró al salón. No sabía qué lo había exaltado más, que no esperaba que nadie entrara al aula al menos durante 30 minutos más o que el hombre que había entrado era el mismísimo Tony Stark. Definitivamente lo segundo.  
_______________________________________________________  
Tony pov

Entró al aula, su primera impresión era que era demasiado blanca, más bien, debido al clima le dió la impresión de que se veía gris, se sintió entrar en una de esas películas nórdicas en donde la paleta de colores son meramente tonos neutros. Estaba examinando el estado del salón en cuanto vio a un joven sentado al fondo del salón, su primera impresión es que era bastante simpático, su segundo pensamiento lo obligó a mirar lejos, el tercero fue reprenderse a sí mismo. "Carajo Stark, tu primer día y ya estás pensando en meterte en problemas legales". Así que aparentando no darle importancia al asunto empezó a realizar a lo que había venido. Empezó a examinar la sala. estaba limpia, y daba la impresión de que era nueva. Clásico, habían asignado su clase a uno de los mejores salones, aunque eso le satisfacía. Se encontraba equipada con un proyector y el cableado necesario, sacó su celular y comprobó que la señal del internet era buena, podía trabajar con eso pero harían falta un par de detalles. Toda esa tecnología le parecía rudimentaria, claro que esa es la sensación que se tiene cuando se está rodeado de la tecnología que la población en general aun ni siquiera se ha imaginado, así que empezó a planificar cómo podría solucionarlo. 

Primero necesitaría colocar módulos en cada esquina del aula con sensores para que FRIDAY y su tecnología en general tuviese control sobre el aula. Un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal, y qué si le servía de excusa absurda para entablar contacto. _\- Hey, chico_ era lo primero que se le había ocurrido en vez de decirle encanto. _-¿quisieras ayudarme?._

_______________________________________________________  
Peter pov

Al ver entrar la hombre sufrió una conmosión interna. Aquel hombre era su más grande idolo. No solo era el super héroe que había visto tantas veces por televisión salvar al mundo desde que tenía memoria, si no que también era su más grande inspiración. Gracias a él había querido perseguir una vida en la ciencia, era la inspiración detrás de cada uno de sus pasos, detrás de cada una de las cosas que realmente estaba seguro de que había hecho bien. Ahora estaba ahí plantado enfrente de la sala como si nada. Sabía que lo había volteado a ver pero había sido solo un instante antes de que siguiera con lo que estuviese haciendo ahi. Ante tal actitud por parte del empresario, Peter decidió no molestarlo y dejarlo hacer su labor en paz para no molestarlo. Estaba seguro de que si realmente el genio millonario se encontraba ocupado odiaría un fanático más gritando a su alrededor pidiendo una foto y un autórafo, y eso era lo último que quería que el genio pensara de él. Así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad en práctica se limitó a seguir viendo su celular, tratando de no quedarse como imbécil mirando aquel genio. Y es que Tony Stark realmente era una persona sorprendente, había diseñado una armadura completamente funcional por sí mismo, y no solo eso, también había leido en revistas científicas las 388 patentes que había obtenido Stark del trabajo que conllevó. 

Peter se encontraba en su tren de pensamiento mirando hacia su celular cuando la voz de Stark lo sorprendió. _-¿Quisieras ayudarme?_

 _-Oh, por supuesto, si, sería un placer, quiero decir, un honor señor Stark._ Peter se ruborizó al escuchar el sonido de sus torpes palabras.

En cambio, Tony pensó que aquel tono rosado en sus mejillas era exquisitamnte dulce, poner nervioso a un chico listo y tan lindo era todo un halago, y sin ahondar en el orgullo que inflaba su pecho al saber que el chico sabía quién era él. _-Perfecto, toma estos módulos y ponlos en las esquinas del techo, tu pon las del fondo y yo pondré las del frente. Tu complexión se ve ágil, espero que no tengas problema por tener que subirte a una silla._

_-Oh no pada nada._ Dijo tomando el artefacto de las manos de Tony. _Será fácil._

Se dirigió hacia el fondo y se subió a la silla, colocando el artefacto como se lo había dicho. Al descender de la silla notó que el millonario no había colocado las suyas, en vez de eso se había acercado para verlo colocar el artefacto. 

_-Perfecto, si quieres tu sube y una vez arriba te daré el siguiente artefacto._

_-De acuerdo._ Y sin pensarlo le dirigió una sonrisa. Avergonzado por reaccionar ante su ídolo se apresuró a subir y una vez arriba no pudo mirar al sr. Stark a los ojos así que se limitó a mirar el artefacto y colocarlo.

Stark por su parte estaba realmente complacido, aquella sonrisa era esporádica y sincera y significaba que el chico no era apático y se sentía a gusto estando cerca de él. Sin contar que había accedido a ayudarlo sin gestos de tedio o incomodidad. Una vez que los artefactos se encontraron en su lugar, Stark realmente había cambiado de humor, ahora estaba complacido de estar ahi.

_-Gracias, haz sido de gran ayuda, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Oh cierto, lo siento, me llamo Peter, Peter Parker señor._

_-Peter, es un lindo nombre._

_-Gracias._ De nuevo estaba ruborizandose, para cambiar de tema preguntó . _¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted señor?_

_-Por el momento es todo Peter, iré a configurar un par de cosas._ Dijo mientras se dirigía a su laptop y tecleaba sobre ella.

_-¿Disculpe que qué hacen esos artefactos?_

_-Oh, son solo sensores y proyectores, si voy a dar clase quiero tener todos mis trucos a la mano._ Añadió con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo que no pudo evitar.

_-Entonces ¿usted dará la clase de modelado computacional?_

_-Si, ¿qué no estaba notificado?_

_-No señor, es una sorpresa enorme_ , dijo Peter abrumado, _en los horarios aun aparece el nombre del profesor Flitwick, aunque ciertamente era raro porque la última vez que platiqué con él me había dicho que esraba pensando tomar un periodo sabático._ Rayos, estaba hablando de más como siempre.

 _-¿Así que eres cercano con tus profesores Peter?_ Miró al chico divertido, tal vez el comentario había ido demasiado lejos pero por alguna razón sentía que la necesidad de provocar una reacción en Peter se estaba volviendo una adicción.

 _-No señor, quiero decir si, pero se es por los proyectos, en esta escuela hay muchos y todos los profesores son muy amables y siempre estan dispuestos a guiar a los estudiantes._ No quería que Tony Stark pensara mal de él, no quería que pensara que acosaba a la gente o que no tenía amigos más allá del personal docente o cualquier cosa que dejara una mala impresión de él, así que se sentía obligado a explicarse y era bueno porque de otra manera habría contestado una tontería como "Seré lo más cercano que usted quiera" al mismo tiempo que se derritiría enfrente de él.

En medio de ello fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de chicos que ingresaron al salón, al ver al ver al genio multimillonario las caras de los alumnos denotaban un shock, asi que Stark decidió dirigirse a la puerta y pedir que entraran en medio de la incredulidad y el bullicio.


	4. primer recuerdo

Tony PoV 

Después de todo la clase no había ido tan mal, pensó rememorando esa tarde en su laboratorio. Al presentarse ante la clase, los chicos habían quedado un poco aturdidos, pero logró superar ese ánimo al proyectar un par de hologramas 3D enfrente del grupo. Todos habían quedado boquiabietos como peces fuera del agua, tal vez no había sido una idea tan mala después de todo. Además estaba, Peter. El chico era simplemente especial por no decir exquisito, si no tuviese tantos años de experiencia controlando sus emociones se habría ruborizado al verlo a los ojos. El chico tenía la dulzura de la juventud pero su semblante denotaba madurez, más de la que había visto en su vida. Su piel se miraba tersa, seguramente sabría a miel, sus pestañas eran largas y su mirada era desarmante, al mirate sus ojos te pinchaban con su agudeza. No había querido mirar demasiado a sus labios, temía que sería la gota que demarría el vaso y ya así era díficil no rendirse ante él, arrodillarse y ... besar sus pies.

Había pasado tanta mierda horrible últimamente y solo dios sabía cuanto lo había herido aunque no lo demostrase pero él sabía que lo había dejado en la lona, tumbado, sin reaccionar. Así que si Tony Stark decidía que desde ahora estaba bien pasar todo su tiempo libre pensando en el chico que acababa de conocer era porque nada ni nadie en su vida le había devuelto las ganas de vivir simplemente con presentarse ante él. Peter no era cualquier persona, había pasado el resto de la tarde investigándolo. A pesar de ser un chico de bajos recursos había mantenido las notas más altas toda su vida con lo que había logrado acceder a una eduación en ciencia y tecnología. Su expediente escolar indicaba que tenía un carácter altruista ya que como actividades extra curriculares en vez de invertir tiempo en sí mismo había elegido fundar un club donde se diesen tutorías a los estudiantes que lo necesitasen. Extrañamente toda actividad extra se había detenido súbitamente a los 14 años, lo cual sonaba preocupante en la mente de Tony. Su trance de pensamientos acerca del chico fue interrumpido por el sonido del elevador, acompañado por la voz de su I.A.

- _Señor, la señorita Potts, el coronel Rhodes y el Dr. Banner han llegado para visitarlo._

- _Gracias linda_

El elevador se abrió e ingresaron sus amigos. Pepper cargaba una bolsa de lo que parecía comida china lo cual era perfecto ya que hasta hace unas horas había tenido el estómago revuelto de emociones pero ahora comenzaba a estabilizarse y a reclamar comida.

- _Bueno, ¿qué tal señor profesor? exclamó Rhodey con una sonrisa entre curiosa y burlona._

- _Bien, excelente, nunca me he encontrado mejor._

- _¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?_ preguntó Pepper

_Oh bien, bien, nada que un genio como yo no pueda manejar. Un montón de mocosos con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad, admirando la gran figura del mayor genio vivo._ Afirmó mientras hacía su conocida mueca de autosuficiencia al mismo tiempo que extendía los brazos y se señalaba. 

_Vaya así que solo condenamos esos chicos a tenerte como profesor para mandar tu ego a la estratósfera. No sé si eso fue una victoria, ¿lo es Pepper? ciertamente estoy confundido con el resultado._ Respondió el coronel alzando una ceja. 

_Bueno dejemos eso atrás y concentrémonos en lo verdaderamente importante aquí. Al final ¿qué temario decidiste enseñar? porque no puedes enseñar a modelar sistemas complejos y pedir aplicaciones a dispositivos funcionales sin definir una orientación o delimitar temas o claro dar antes un preámbulo de cada tema que tratarás lo cual te tomaría una eternidad en cada tema para chicos de preparatoria._

_Esa_ , dijo señalando a Bruce es de hecho una buena pregunta Dr. Banner, _aunque la responderé a detalle después de a) remarcar que saben que tengo razón en afirmar que soy el mayor genio vivo y b) comer la comida china que han traido porque muero de hambre._

____________________________________________________  
Peter PoV_ _

__Se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo hacia la ventanilla del subterraneo. No dejaba de recordar lo que había pasado en el día, simplemente no quería. Toda su vida había deseado conocer a su ídolo pero ni siquiera en su mente se había permitido imaginar que algún día estaría frente a él, ese evento siempre había estado en la categoría de imposible y sin embargo esa tarde realmente había sucedido. Y si era sincero consigo mismo hacía que su estómago cosquilleara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran. A decir verdad siempre había estado enamorado de Tony Stark, pero siempre supuso que era algo común, nadie con sentido de la vista y más de dos dedos de frente podría no estarlo. Tony Stark es la perfección en persona, es carismático, un genio absoluto, un ávido filántropo y ha sido declarado el hombre sensual del mundo en más de una ocasión. Así que se limitó a soltar una pequeña risita a sí mismo a pesar de encontrarse rodeado de gente en un lugar público y continuar con su día. Al llegar a su departamento corrió a su habitación, May aun no llegaría hasta las 8pm por lo que no encontró a nadie dentro de él._ _

__Tenía que contarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado, claro que había causado un gran revuelto en toda la escuela que Tony Stark accediera a impartir una clase, incluso la noticia había aparecido en la TV, seguro era un movimiento de propaganda por parte de las Industrias Stark más que otra cosa pero eso no le importaba, el jodido mismísimo Tony Stark le daría clase durante un semestre, al parecer su suerte le había sonreido y vaya de qué forma._ _

__Se tumbó en su cama y sacó su celular, calculó la hora en la que debían de estar cada uno de sus amigos, para Ned eran 6 horas de diferencia para la hora de Alemania y para MJ eran 13 horas ya que se encontraba en Corea del Sur. Eran las 5pm, conociendo a Ned aun estaría despierto pero no estaba seguro de que MJ ya hubiese despertado, por lo que mandó un mensaje a la conversación que compartían._ _

_¿Qué tal todo chicos? Tienen que contarme todo, solo me dijeron que aterrizaron pero no he sabido más de ustedes :,( Tengo grandes noticias, al parecer no lloraré absolutamente todo el día porque no están aqui como tenía planeado :(: porque adivinen quién dará la clase de métodos computacionales este semestre *redoble de tambor* el mismísimo Anthony E. Stark!!! No tengo idea de por qué o qué la hará pero lo importante es que incluso hoy pude hablar con él <3 bueno no realmente hablar pero fue glorioso <3<3<3 lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida <3<3<3 Manden un mensaje pronto, realmente quiero saber qué pasa, no solo ver sus historias de instagram :( _

Peter miró la pantalla de su celular, pero no obtuvo un mensaje de respuesta, resignado fue a preparar un poco de comida, de seguro cuando May llegase tendría hambre.


End file.
